


The Pigeon Writes for Yuletide and Makes a New Friend

by hhertzof



Category: Pigeon Series - Willems
Genre: Characters Writing for Yuletide, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really shouldn't have let the pigeon write for Yuletide, Amy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pigeon Writes for Yuletide and Makes a New Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/gifts).



_I'm going to bed now. Whatever you do, don't let the pigeon write for Yuletide._

Is she gone? Good.

Now can I write for Yuletide?

See, I've got my pen and paper all ready to go.

Why not?

I'm old enough.

_You're mean._ *kicks*

I'm gonna write for Yuletide anyway. I don't care what you say. So there!

*sulks*

*scribbles furiously*

See, I wrote something. And now I'm gonna post it.

Yes, I can count to 1000. One, two, three,...

I'm glad you believe me. You can't stop me, you know.

I can find AO3 on my own. _Just watch me!_

See. Here's the form.

General Audience. I want everyone to read my fic.

Where's the warning for lots of fun?

My fandom isn't listed. Ah, here it is.

**ELEPHANT AND PIGGIE! Why do they always come first?!? ** *pouts*

_Alphabetical order stinks._

M/M F/F..._Where's the Pigeon/Bus?_

They're my OTP, you know. (Pigeon/Hot Dog too.)

Pairings: Pigeon/Bus. **SEE!**

Characters: The Pigeon - that's me, you know.

Is the bus a character?

Oh, all right.

Tags: Lots of fun.

This isn't so bad. I bet even you could do it.

Title: The Pigeon Drives a Bus.

No, it's not a boring title. **IT'S THE MOST EXCITING THING EVER!!!**

Collections/Challenges: I guess this is where I put yuletide. See, it came up.

Recipients: What's your name? Amy? I like that name. A-M-I.

Oh, it's A-M-Y. *fixes*

Summary: This is the story of a pigeon who drives a bus.

What. That's what happens in the story.

Boring, boring, AHA!

Is this where my story goes?

Where's the tape?

_What do you mean I have to type it in?_ *pouts*

Won't you type it in for me, Amy?

**PLEEEAAASSEE!!!!**

_You're no fun._ *sulks*

You won't get to read it. And I wrote it specially for you. *sadface*

*drops paper and walks away, shoulders slumped*

YOU WILL!!!! THANK YOU!!! **YOU'RE THE BEST AMY EVER!!!!**

LA DI DA DI DA DI....Are you done yet?

No? *sadface*

Now? *hopeful*

No? *wanders off, kicking a stone*

*returns* Are you done yet, Amy?

**YAY!**

_See, I told you I could write for Yuletide!!!_

*wanders off* *comes back*

So when does the archive open?

**MIDNIGHT!**

I've never stayed up until midnight before. But I could....


End file.
